In My Dreams
by unicorn13564
Summary: Yaoi. One-shot. Ren gets suspicious when Hao starts to act a little odd around him, being nice to him, helping, but most of the time he is constantly bugging him. What could be the cause of Hao’s actions? Ren is about to find out.


**Summery: Yaoi. One-shot. Ren gets suspicious when Hao starts to act a little odd around him, being nice to him, helping, but most of the time he is constantly bugging him. What could be the cause of Hao's actions? Ren is about to find out.**

In My Dreams

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Ren sat peacefully reading a book about Shaman's when a figure appeared unnoticed behind him. Ren's heart jumped as a loud shriek startled him. The now annoyed Shaman closed the book shut and turned round to face the grinning Asakura asshole.

"What do you want Hao?"

"Nothing…"

"Then go away!"

"I can't… your… distracting…"

Ren raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said you're distracting… why?"

Ren got up and moved to another chair and sat down. Hao appeared behind him again and started to read the book with him. Ren got slightly annoyed when Hao flipped the page over, then again. Hao was about to do it a third time when Ren closed the book shut, trapping Hao's fingers inside.

"Ouch!"

"Get lost!" spat Ren as Hao freed his fingers.

"Cheer up Ren… hey, wonna go outside?"

"No."

"Wonna go defy Anna?"

"No."

"Wonna go bug Yoh!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm reading, now leave me in peace!"

"…Oh… ok…" said Hao, a hint of sadness in his tone, and slowly left the room.

Later that same day, Ren was carrying his food to the table when Hao came rushing in. "I'll get that for you." He said, and took the plate off of him, placing it on the small table in the centre of the room. Ren sat at the table as Hao sat next to him. The Chinese Shaman started to each his food and keeps doing so for a few more minuets until he realized Hao hadn't stopped looking at him. Ren glared at the Asakura twin who gave him a quick smile, then continued to watch him.

"H-"

"Yes Renny-kins?"

Ren stopped. "What did you just call me?"

"R-Renny-kins…?" answered Hao innocently.

"Humph." Said Ren, and continued to eat his food. Hao smiled at the thought of Ren liking his nick-name.

Also later that day. Ren was training in the garden, lifting weights, when all of a sudden he noticed a lone figure watching him from a tree branch. He stopped training and narrowed his eyes to see Hao watching him like a hawk. His eyes widened as he saw a cat behind Hao, who hadn't realized the feline swiping at his hair that was blowing in the wind. Ren stupidly let go of the weight and called out to Hao, only for the weight to drop on his chest, making it so that he can't breathe and so that his arms were restricted so he couldn't pull it off. Ren gasped for air and Hao jumped down from the tree, calling out Ren's name. Hao rushed to his side and lifted the weight off of him.

"Renny-kins, are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" hissed Ren, embarrassed by the scene he just made. Ren pushed Hao's hand away, "And if I want your help I'll ask for it!"

"Ok, ok. Just don't blame me when you get sexually transmitted infections."

Ren stood there, his whole world standing still. _'What the hell…?' _

Hao laughed, "Oh well, never mind."

"…"

Hao watched as Ren stormed back into the house.

As Ren was changing out of his training cloths, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, even though the door and curtains were closed. Ren was stark naked, when suddenly the door burst open and there stood Hao, looking at the exposed shaman before him. Both Hao and Ren's cheeks reddened.

"Oh, Ren… I didn't know you were here…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT YOU SICK PERVERTED FREAK!" Ren covered his bottom half with the t-shirt he was holding in attempt to stop the other shaman from staring. "I SAID OUT, NOW!"

Hao slowly turned and went out the room, leaving Ren to stand there, his cheek bright red from embarrassment. "AND SHUT THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" He yelled, slamming it shut.

A few hours had passed since Ren's little exposure, and he hadn't appeared from his room since then. Hao cautiously knocked on the Tao's door.

"Renny-kins… Renny-kins I'm sorry… I thought you were only half naked… really!"

Ren sat in at the window thinking to himself.

'_Like that makes it alright to barge in!'_ He thought, disgusted, _'why would he want to see me half naked anyway!'_

"Ren, please don't be mad! I don't like it when your mad at me… it makes me sad…"

Ren got up and opened the door and walked past Hao, pushing him aside. He went into the living-room and was going to pass into the kitchen when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"… Ren…" Ren turned round.

He saw Hao hesitate for a moment; then was surprised when Hao embraced Ren and caught him in a deep passionate kiss.

Ren pulled away instantly and was about to punch him when he saw Hao stood there, waiting for Ren's fist to collide with his face. Hao opened one eye when the pain didn't come and saw Ren standing there with his fist on mid-air.

"…Renny-kins… You ok?"

'_It isn't his fault-'_

"Ren?"

'_He can't help who he loves, and he just goes about it all the wrong way.'_

"HEY REN, WAKE UP!"

Ren blinked and relaxed his arm. "I… I need to be alone."

Ren quickly walked into his room and slammed the door. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. _'Damn that Asakura asshole!'_

Ren soon fell asleep, even though it was mid-day.

Later, Ren awoke from his slumber and rolled over, only to come face to face with Hao.

'_What the hell?'_

Ren looked at the peaceful Hao sleeping silently next to him. Ren was grateful to see that Hao had not entered the covers, but lay on top of them. He watched as Hao moved slightly, and began to mutter something.

"…R…Ren…"

Ren smiled. Hao was dreaming about him.

"What's going on?" asked Ren in a slight whisper, wondering if Hao would subconsciously reply, and to his delight, he did.

"…You're…"

"Yes?" asked Ren, wondering what the answer was.

"Getting naked…"

Ren froze… Hao was dreaming about him getting naked. "Now your… your making me happy… pleasuring me, moaning erotic murmurs in my ear, feeling my-"

Ren silenced Hao by kicking him off the bed.

"Well you did ask." Said Hao sitting up on the floor, an innocent expression on his face.

Ren gritted his teeth, "You mean you were awake the whole time!"

Hao smiled and nodded his head.

Ren frowned and pulled more of the covers over him.

"…Oh, are you cold? I could help with that, I could sleep next to you, you know, more body heat n'all."

Ren closed his eyes and ignored the Asakura's comments.

"Hey Renny-kins… you aren't ignoring me are you?"

Ren didn't reply.

"Ok… I know this may sound gay… and I suppose it is really… but I like you, I like you a lot…"

Still Ren didn't reply. When Hao saw that Ren wasn't going to talk, he sighed. "Fine… I guess I'm gonna have to tell you about my dream!"

Ren's eyes shot open. "It all starts when you enter my room wearing nothing but boxers." Started Hao, "Then you tell me to get naked, using that adorable accent of yours, then you-"

"What the hell do you want from me?" shouted Ren, turning to face Hao who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"…Your love I guess… but if I can't have that, I'll settle for friendship." Hao smiled and cocked his head to one side, "If you don't like me, I guess we can still be friends."

Ren sighed once more.

'_Why the hell didn't he just say that in the first place?…I wonder what he's thinking about now…'_

Hao sat there thoughtfully, _'…Renny-kins in tights…' _The Asakura boy started to grin.

"…What…?" asked Ren, curious as to what Hao was thinking.

"Oh nothing, just picturing what you'd look like in tights; nothing new."

Ren sighed and turns the other way. He was about to go to sleep when he felt Hao lock his arms around him, snuggling into his back.

"Ya know… I have dreams that end like this… but then nightmares come of you rejecting me… I guess it's a lot to ask of a Tao, to be loved, but I guess it was selfish of me to want you all to myself."

"Hao…?"

"Yes…?"

"I…I'm sorry… for the way I treat you…"

Hao smiled even though Ren couldn't see it. "Its ok. Its just a part of who you are, I don't expect you to be somebody your not."

Ren smiled, but then it clicked on as to what was going on around him… Hao on his bed… his arms locked around him…

"Hao, please go."

Hao looked sad, but got up and was about to leave the room when he stopped and faced the Tao. "Even though you don't return my love… and probably never will, would it be alright if we remained friends?"

Ren smiled. "I'd like that."

Hao smirked and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'_Why is Hao so understand? After all I did just break his heart… Augh, now I feel guilty! But it's not my fault if he's fallen in love with me! I can't help it if I don't love him! …Then why does your heart race when he's next to you?'_ His mind argued, _'Why must you go all hot and fidgety when he touches you? When he pressed his lips with yours, why did you pull away when you didn't want too?' _Ren searched his mind for an acceptable answer, but found none, and so, he admitted to himself why he'd rejected Hao. _'Because a Tao cannot love… and I do not want to be hurt the way people do when their in love. Besides, I don't even know if it is love. I've never felt love, so I wouldn't be able to identify it.'_

Ren sighed and got up, walking into the living room to find Hao banging his head on the table, telling himself how stupid he was and how he always drives people away.

"I'm so stupid!" He cursed, each time saying a word hitting his head on the table. Ren walked up behind him.

"You know, your going to give yourself brain damage if you carry on that way."

Hao whizzed round, coming face to face with Ren. Hao was startled when he felt Ren's warm lips press against his once more, only this time, Ren was the one who was doing all the kissing. Hao pushed Ren back, holding him there by his shoulders.

"Ren, wait."

"What?" Asked Ren, not knowing what he was doing wrong.

"…Are you… are you serious?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, your not going to kiss me and then make things go back to the way they were before… are you?"

Ren stopped for a minuet, he wasn't really sure on what to say about that, but he'd always been told to trust his instincts, and his instincts told him to trust himself, and his heart.

Ren embraced Hao, pulling him closer to his body.

"No…"

"No? No what?" Asked Hao, slightly confused at how fast things were going, I mean, five minuets ago Ren wouldn't be caught dead with him… and now…

"Hao… I'm sorry for placing doubt in your mind about us… and I'm even more sorry that I've rejected you for so long… but the truth is… I've had this feeling inside of me for a long time, and I thought it was just another emotion I had to conquer, but I soon learnt that it only showed when I was around you, and I began to get scared. You see, I've never been in love before, therefore I could not recognize it for what it was… love. But now I can… and… and I love you…" tears began to form in Hao's eyes; Ren had just spoken the words he's longed to hear. Suddenly a big smirk spread across his face as he pulled out a tape-recorder.

"Look Ren, now we can relive this moment forever and ever!"

Ren's eyes flamed in anger as Yoh entered the room.

"Hey Yoh, wonna listen to 'Ren's Confession'?" Asked Hao, holding up a tape tape-recorder.

"…Sure…"

'_This is gonna be one hell of a relationship.'_ thought Ren glumly, with that; he dived on Hao, trying to snatch the wretched tape from him. However, Ren was ok with it. He didn't really care whether Yoh listened to it or not, and Hao sure seamed to be enjoying the wrestle. It was just like Hao to be playful and cause chaos, but that was who Hao was, and Ren knew that there was no point in denying that he didn't like that side of him, because he found it rather lovable. Yes… this time things were going to be different between them, this time, to Hao, it wasn't a dream, this time, they really were in love.

**Unicorn13564: …Wasn't sure on how to end it… but ah well. So, what do ya think? Wad it ok? Was the ending ok? Be honest people, I reward honesty along with loyalty… shit knows what I'm talking about, but review all the same. I need reviews peeps! REVIEWS!**


End file.
